Intoxication
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois is infected with red kryptonite Clark needs to help her to snap out, but something gets backfired when he is infected as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Intoxication  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Nc-17  
**Spoilers:** Hydro and Crimson  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary: **When Lois is infected with red kryptonite Clark needs to help her to snap out, but something gets backfired when he is infected as well.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** This fic is inspired in some of the Crimson spoilers, especially the ones from the last Erica Durance interview.

_Crater Lake - Night _

One day to Valentine's Day. Chloe convinced Clark and Lois to join her in a luau an old friend from high school was throwing that night in the Crater Lake. Even with Lois and Clark protesting about that kind of of party.

"Come on, guys, it will be great. Some music, some dance, some drinking. Plus, I heard Rachel contracted some artists to do tattoos in the guests. So, it will be awesome." Chloe explained excitedly as Lois rolled her eyes, already annoyed for being there.

"Tattoo?" Lois scoffed moody. "Well, maybe it's not a bad idea after all. I was about to do one anyway."

"Unfortunally, it's not a permanent one." Chloe explained as they are walking in the sand. "It's a henna tattoo, so I guess it will wear off in a week or so."

"I know how it works, Chloe." Lois snapped at her already annoyed. "I've already made some of them, did you forget?"

"How could I? Your father locked you into your room until your tattoo wasn't visible anymore." Chloe said with a giggle, remembering a few years during Lois most rebellion age, to challenge her father. "But now he isn't here, I guess you can do one if you want."

"Yes, I'll do that." Lois nodded with a proud smile before walking in the tattoo's tent direction. A blond woman was there finishing another tattoo in a red-haired woman.

"So, Clark." Chloe called Clark who had his eyes lost in Lois's direction. "Are you planning to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell Lois that you actually have feelings for her. Like Oliver said when they were dating." Chloe pointed out, for Clark's surprise. "Come on, it's so obvious."

"It is?" Clark narrowed his eyes surprised. He didn't tell Chloe he kissed Lois dressed as Green Arrow but Chloe figured out by herself, after Jimmy showed her the pictures of Lois kissing the Green Arrow and told her he had vanished faster than the speed of light.

"I don't know, Chloe." Clark shook his head uncomfortable with the questions. "Can you just drop this? Please?"

"Fine, Mr. Sensitive."

Back in the tent, Lois was sitting in a chair waiting for her turn to be tattooed when Miranda, the blonde woman, came with a brush to do her tattoo. The brush was already with the red ink in the tip.

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked as Lois gave her a piece of paper after shaking her head with confidence.

"Yes."

"So, let's do it."

"Alright."

While Miranda was doing the tattoo on Lois, she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine as red shadows filled her eyes and she felt dazed for a moment. Miranda looked at her and frowned.

"Are you okay? This ink has caused some weird reactions in some people."

"I'm fine." Lois smiled devilishly while Miranda kept doing the tattoo without knowing the ink was filled with red kryptonite.

Later in the beach, Clark was drinking a soda when suddenly Lois came from the tent as she noticed Clark and started to smile and giggle. Clark was the first man she saw after leaving the tent. Everything around him was glowing and Clark looked like a Greek God to her.

"Clark!" she said with goggling eyes looking to him, who turned around to notice she was already back.

"Lois, you are back. That was fast!" Chloe pointed out returning with some beers in her hands. "So, what did you do?"

But before Lois could answer she moved her body close to Clark's, looking at his blue eyes seductively.

"Clark..."

"Lois..."

"Is that a new shirt?" Lois asked making Clark looking at her suspicious. "You are so sexy with it."

"Sexy?" Clark gasped confused with Lois's behavior. "What do you mean?"

"You are sexy, Clark Kent." Lois pointed out playing with her fingers in Clark's shirt as Chloe was looking at her with an odd look in her face.

"Okay, cousin. No more beers for you today!" Chloe said, pulling her cousin away from Clark. "What did you drink before we came here?"

"I didn't drink anything, Chlo." Lois protested pulling Chloe away and returning to Clark's side. "I'm just stating the obvious. Clark is a sexy and handsome man."

Clark rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "Oh I get it. What do you want, Lois? A ride to your place? Fixed your pipe or buy you Tai food..."

Lois giggled even more at Clark's response. "I don't want anything... except you." she said, before grabbing Clark's hair with her hands and giving him a very passionate kiss in the lips, shocking Chloe and Clark.

Clark looked at her even more confuse. Not that he didn't want to kiss Lois again since the Green Arrow incident. He did. So bad. And do some other stuff too that he couldn't even think about right now.

_Focus Clark! _

He tried to snap of that kind of thoughts right now, but Lois looks different like she was possessed or something.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked confused trying to control Lois who was trying to hug him as she was with her hands around his neck ready to kiss him again. "Are you drunk or something?"

"I'm not drunk... or maybe I'm drunk with love!" Lois said giggling even more for Clark and Chloe's surprise. "I love you, Clark Kent and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Okay, now I know you aren't really yourself." Chloe pointed out looking skeptical to her cousin. "Who are you and what did you do to my cousin?"

"Can't a woman be in love anymore?" Lois asked frustrated. "But it's always like that. When you finally find your man, people start to let you down about it. It's not fair."

Clark and Chloe exchanged glances before Clark pulled away of Lois's embrace and decided to take her back home. "No, Lois. It's not that. We're just surprised. But you look tired. I tell you what. I'll drive you back home and we talk tomorrow about that, okay?"

"You promise?" Lois asked with her hands behind her back looking at him with her hazel eyes.

"Scout's Honor."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning, Chloe was in the Talon drinking some coffee with muffins while reading the last Daily Planet when Clark arrived looking for Lois as he noticed Chloe drinking her coffee in the counter.

"Chloe? Did you see Lois?" Clark asked concerned without even greeting Chloe property.

"Good morning for you too, Clark." Chloe snapped at him sarcastically. "I'm doing fine, by the way."

"I'm sorry. But I'm worried about Lois. Did she say something today?" Clark asked before Chloe sipped her coffee.

"I didn't talk to her yet. I mean, when I came home yesterday she was pretty much off so I decided to not wake her, and today when I woke up she was gone." Chloe explained as Clark narrowed her eyes worried. "Maybe she was feeling better and decided to... I don't know. Go back to the Inquisitor or something."

"I guess so." Clark nodded before his super hearing caught a high heels noise coming when the door opened. Clark laid his eyes on Lois and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lois Lane, in an all-black leather outfit and short skirt, with bright red lip stick, her hair with curls and a strategically placed tattoo next to her breast, which Clark could recognize from anywhere: It was the same drawing on Kawatche caves, that represented Clark's soulmate and that looked exactly like the bracelet Kyla's grandfather gave to him after she passed away four years ago. But how did Lois know about the bracelet?

Lois moved slowly with a grin in her lips, looking directly at Clark. He looked uncomfortable at her. What was going on?

Lois jumped in Clark's arms giving him another passionate kiss. "Clarkie, you are here!" she said for Chloe's amusement who was trying hard to keep her smile in place without bursting into laughter.

"Lois, what is going on?" Clark asked looking at her black leather outfit. "Why are you wearing this during the day?"

"You don't like it?" Lois asked anxious waiting for Clark's answer. "I bought it just to please you."

"Really?" Clark inquired still confused and surprised with Lois behavior. "Well, in that case, thanks. You look great." Clark shared a glance with Chloe as Lois was hugging him again, ready to kiss him again. "Lois, could you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to Chloe for a minute."

Lois sighed frustrated as Clark and Chloe entered in the kitchen.

"Chloe, she isn't acting like herself. Do you think she is possessed?" Clark asked as Chloe smiled at him amused with the situation. "Chloe, it's not funny!"

"Actually, it is. Lois is in love with you, Clark. You should be happy about it."

"She thinks she is in love with me. I don't want her like that, Chloe. It's not right." Clark shakes his head really confused. "Let me see. She started to act weird yesterday…"

"After she left the tent in the luau after getting tattooed." Chloe commented before figuring out what was going on. "Maybe the ink in the tattoo had some kinda of love potion. Like that girl Mandy did with the football players a few years ago in High School, do you remember?"

"How can I forget?" Clark said with a playful smirk making Chloe blush. "You even dressed as cheerleader."

"Please, let's forget about that okay?" Chloe's cheeks turned into red as she remembered her humiliation. "Let's focus on Lois right now!"

"Okay."

"Well, the luau is over but I have Rachel's phone number. Maybe she can give me the studio address where the artist who tattooed Lois works and we can figure out what happened…"

"Sounds great." Clark nodded before Chloe started to call her friend Rachel.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Later in Metropolis, Clark parked his truck outside of the _Namrepus Studio_ while he still was checking the address. He got out of the truck and opened the door of the studio where Miranda worked when he suddenly noticed Lois behind him.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked shaking his head annoyed.

"Helping you, of course." Lois answered with a proud grin. "I'm your partner after all. You know, Lane and Kent." Lois answered making Clark stare at her confused. "I followed your truck."

"Okay, if you are my partner. Do me a favor?" Clark asked as Lois giggled at him nodding. "Please, stay here while I'll talk with this Miranda person, okay?"

"Okay."

Clark entered in one of the rooms as he noticed a blonde woman wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. She was very muscular which intimidated Clark a little.

"Excuse me?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes?" She asked grumpy. "What is it?"

"I'm here to talk to Miranda?" Clark explained as the blonde woman check him up with a smile in her lips. "I'm Clark Kent, Rachel's friend?"

"Oh yes. She did call this morning. You know, you don't seem the type." Miranda shook her head before pushing him against the chair.

"What type?" Clark asked confused as he noticed Miranda was already picking some brush to do a tattooed on him. "Wait…"

"To get yourself a tattoo. Don't worry kid, it's just ink. It's not gonna hurt." Miranda explained as she keeps painting on him before Clark could ask any questions. "Besides, that's the condition I told Rachel about. I would talk to you if I could work on you."

"But you don't even know me." Clark pointed out as he started to feel the red wet ink in his strong arm as a red shadow filled his eyes as the effects of the red kryptonite started to circulate in his veins. "Well, I'm glad you did." He finally said before giving her a smile.

Five minutes later, Clark go out of the room as Lois was still waiting for him in the waiting room reading a magazine. She dropped the magazine when she noticed Clark walking in her direction. She looked at him in complete awe.

"Clark?"

Kal suddenly pulled her next to his body, capturing her lips with his own giving her a very passionate kiss. He starts to bite her lower lip with hunger.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here!"

"To where?"

"Let's do some shopping."

"I would love to."

They left the Studio with Kal's arms around Lois's butt as Miranda looked at them devilishly and smiled.

"Love is in the air…"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the Metropolis Center Mall, Lois and Kal were in a unisex department store picking clothes to wear since Clark told Lois he would pay for everything.

"Baby, you can pick anything you want, okay. I want to make this night, unforgettable!" He whispered in her hear kissing her neck making her felt a shiver in her spine. "Go pick some clothes, I have some business to do and I'll back before you could blink!"

"Alright, Clarkie." Lois said as she was looking at some hangers as Kal give her a last kiss before leaving the store.

"And love, call me Kal for now on. Can you do that?"

"I can. Kal." Lois repeat proudly as Kal opened a big mischievous smile before leaving the store.

Lois was still picking some new clothes most of them in black and in leather when a woman approached her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for something…. Huh… especial… if you know what I mean." Lois said trying not to blush. "You know my boyfriend and I… we'll… you know…"

"Don't need to say anything. I think I have the exact outfit that will drive your boyfriend nuts." The blonde woman said as she was crossing the store to the other side as Lois followed her, looking between the hangers in the nightgowns session. "It's that what you wanted?"

Lois looks down and up observing the outfit with her hazel eyes opened in amusement. "Yes. Do you have in burgundy?"

"I think I can provide one."

"Great. I'll take it."

While Lois was in the store picking the clothes, Kal speeded to the next ATM machine and since it was night and the streets were pretty much empty he put a ski mask on his face to cover it, before punch the ATM to steal some money as he put it in a suitcase.

Speeding off to the Metropolis Inn next to Luthorcorp, Clark smiled to the manager while a mustache man looked at him suspiciously.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Of course, you can. I want to know if the penthouse is available tonight." Kal asked with a proud grin as the man moved next to his computer to check the info.

"Let me see. Yes, it is."

"Great, I'll take it." Kal said as he grabbed some money on his suitcase as the man kept looking at him suspiciously.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Sir." He said before giving Kal the keys of the penthouse.

"I will. Believe me."

Kal took the elevator to the penthouse and for his delight he couldn't believe in the size of the room. It was twice bigger than his own living room. The place had classic furniture of the 18th century and silk sheets in the beds. Kal opened the mini refrigerator to notice a bottle of champagne there. He picked the suitcase, grabbed some cash and placed it in his pockets before putting the suitcase in the closet.

"It's perfect. I think Lois will love it."

He noticed the phone and picked up to dial to the reception. "Hello? I want to know if you could delivery some red roses in the penthouse later. It's for a very especial occasion. Thanks."

Kal looked at the mirror and noticed he still was wearing the same old flannel shirt and jeans that Clark loved so much. "Now, I have to do something about that. I think it's time to come back to pick up Lois and buy some new clothes for me too."

He suddenly opened the window and without any fear close to his face he flew away to pick Lois and give her the best night of her life.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Lois was ready with her hands full of bags when Kal arrived in the store as he look at her and smile. "Wow, you look hot, baby!"

"Thanks!" Lois blushed . She was wearing black knee high boots, a short dark skirt, a blue blouse, and a dark leather coat. "You took too long. I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby but I have to take care of some business so our night would be perfect." Kal looks at the blonde woman who was attending Lois and smile to her. "Hey, do you think you can bring me some black leather jeans, jackets and … what the hell… suits would be great too."

"Of course, Sir."

Kal noticed in the counter some Ray ban glasses and picked one. "And glasses … and boots!" He smiled devilishly as the woman nodded to him trying quick to pick the merchandise he was interesting in. "I want the whole package."

"Yes, Sir."

"What we'll gonna do tonight?" Lois asked with a playful smirk trying to figure out what Kal was up to. "What do you have in mind?" She asked cheerfully playing with his shirt again.

"We're going to own the city tonight, my love." Kal explained before notice a newspaper in the counter with the headline of Daily Planet. _Luthor Engagement Tonight_. "But before our fun starts, we'll still have some quick pit stop to do and then, the night will be ours." Kal completed his sentence as the woman came back with some hangers with black outfits in her hands, almost dropping most of them.

"It's that want you wanted Sir?" The woman asked taking a minute to breathe.

"That's perfect. Thank you." Kal said as he headed to the tent so he could change his clothes. "Lois, do you want to help me?"

"Of course." Lois nodded before they entered in the tent. The woman rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Another gothic couple. I don't know why they keep coming back here."

One Hour later, Lois and Kal arrived in their penthouse room in the Metropolis Inn to drop everything they had bought in the store earlier. Kal was wearing now black leather pants, a red silk shirt and still had the Ray ban glasses that he took off when they arrived at the room. He took off his shirt and put Lois in his arms, spinning her around before placing her in the bed.

He smiled devilishly when he noticed the room was filled with red roses like he had asked for earlier. Lois also smiled, noticing his intentions.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We have a party to go before I go to this new club that just opened this week in Metropolis: Olympus." Kal explained as Lois opened one of her bags to pick a black leather dress to go with besides a black leather coat and boots.

"So, do you think these will be good?" She asked with devilish eyes as Kal nodded before moving close to her pulling her body to his embrace.

"That will do just fine."

"Alright then. I'll take a bath before we go out then." Lois glared at him with a naughty smile. "You can join me if you want."

"I'll be there in a minute." Kal said before noticing Lois closing the bathroom's door. He sat on his chair and opened the Daily Planet in the article about Lex and Lana's engagement.

_Tonight Lex Luthor and Lana Lang will officially proclaim love by gathering with friends and family in the Luthor Mansion to celebrate their commitment. After waiting so long, the young billionaire will finally take her fiancé to the altar._

Kal narrowed his eyes and shook his head annoyed. "Well, if it's party for family and friends so I guess Lex and Lana will not mind if me and Lois pop up to greet to the happy couple." He said with a mischievous smile before opening the door to the bathroom.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

In the same moment in the Talon, Chloe was with her cell phone in hands still trying desperately to talk to Lois or Clark, but none of them were answering.

"Come on guys, I need to talk to you!" She shouted after finding out their cellphones were still out of service. "I hope they are okay. Maybe if I call Rachel, I can figure out where Clark went to figure out about Lois's tattoo."

Chloe went to the apartment above the Talon where she was living with Lois and picked up a red notebook where she had all her contacts before she started to dial in the phone next to the counter.

"Hello, Rachel? It's Chloe. Listen, can you give me the address you gave to Clark? I'm worried about him. He still hasn't come back and neither has my cousin. Sure, I'll wait."

While she was balancing the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, Chloe went to her room and picked up the dress she was supposed to wear in Lex and Lana's engagement's dinner party. She suddenly received a message from Jimmy in her cellphone. "I'll pick you at 8. Don't be late."

Chloe grinned at Jimmy's dorky message while she was placing her purple dress in the bed, as she sat to take off her shoes. "Yes, Rachel. Yes, I'm still here. Sure, I can write. Huh Huh. This studio is in the downtown isn't? Yes, I know where it is. Thanks, Rachel. I own you one."

"Clark, where are you?" She let go a frustration sigh. Chloe decided to dress up before Jimmy arrived to pick her up.

Lois was soaping her body with a sponge when she suddenly heard a door slam, warning her of Kal's presence. He was already completely naked. She smiled, checking him out while he joined her in the shower.

"I think I'm in need of a shower too." He smiled devilishly as Lois sighed with adoration. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"You know I don't." Lois answered before putting her arms around his neck and letting him slid his tongue into her mouth, giving him full access to that linger kiss. Kal's hand suddenly started to slid through Lois's body making her moan, while he pulled her body next to him. His fingers started to touch her clit, making her moan out loud.

"Oh God..."

With her arms still around his neck, Lois wrapped her legs around his waist when she suddenly starts to feel his cock arousing her making her come harder. "Oh God!"

With the water falling on their bodies, Lois could feel every part of her body screaming for more while he turned her around. As he cupped her breast, Lois started to feel his erection on her butt. She was screaming louder this time. The world was spinning around her and she didn't even care if another meteor shower fell from the sky. She just wanted him now.

Kal turned her around again and smiled with that grin that could always melt her heart. She had fallen in love with him. Lois couldn't help but smile back - him being all wet and naked in front of her only made him look even sexier. Without any warning he started to suck her breast as Lois stood there without moving, just enjoying the way he was pleasing her.

When they opened the door of the bathroom, Clark was holding her body next to his and both were still wet and naked.

"Baby, you are amazing..." he whispered in her ear with a rusk voice, making her tremble. "Now it's better if you get ready. We have a party to crash and a club to own. And the night is still young."

"Everything you want, Kal." Lois said with a smile as she picked her clothes up and started to get dress, as Kal did the same.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the Luthor Mansion, Lex and Lana were in a table surrounded with friends and family of both. Everybody was chatting happily. Lionel was talking to Martha who was sitting next to Chloe and Jimmy. Chloe was filling Martha in about Lois and Clark disappearance.

"You haven't heard of them since, then?" Martha asked concerned as Chloe shook her head, also worried.

"No. I'm worried, Mrs Kent. I don't know what happened to Lois to be acting like that but not hearing about Clark either? That's suspicious. I hope they are alright."

"Maybe they are together…" Jimmy suggested trying to calm Chloe, who was exasperated. "Maybe they are… I don't know… in a date. It's Valentine's Day, for God's sake."

"Lois and Clark… in a date?" Chloe narrowed her eyes with a sarcastic tone. "What's wrong with that sentence?"

"I just guessing… if they are both missing they might be together." Jimmy pointed out making Chloe laugh.

"Please. My cousin must be possessed, but Clark would never ever admit he has feelings for her. Not in this reality, at least."

"I just hope they are alright." Martha said still worried with Clark and Lois, that she already considered like her daughter.

"I'm sure they are okay, Martha." Lionel shook his head trying to calm her before they heard Lex jingling the champagne glasses.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Lex asked as he stood up. Lana was sitting on the other side of the table wearing a beautiful top white dress. "As you know, this is a very especial occasion to us. This night is doubly special for us… one, because of our engagement and two, because we have a third person coming." Lex pointed out without taking his eyes off Lana, who smiled at him.

"Yeah, I bet that's what she wanted." Kal said, making everybody look around to notice him and Lois dressed in black leather clothes, crashing the party. Chloe, Martha, Lana, Lex and Lionel frowned very shocked with their arrival. "Hello, Lex. Since we used to be best friends I thought you wouldn't mind if I popped up to congratulate the fact you are engaged with my former girlfriend, right?"

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lana asked shocked and irritated. "Why are you here?"

"Why? Now that you are pregnant of him you forget your old friends? Come on, Lana. I already get it. That was the reason why we didn't work out. You were interested in someone with money."

"Wrong. Did you forget, Clark? You broke up with me. You didn't trust me. I was tired of secrets and lies and---"

"Secrets and lies? Oh God! Can't you just shut up about that? I can't take it anymore. You are like a broken record. That's why I broke up with you in the first place. I was tired of you whining all the time for me to share my secret with you. And you know what? I was right in not to do it with you."

"Well, Clark. I'm just happy you thought well about that." Lana snapped angrily at him.

"Because I have a new girl, now." Kal said pulling Lois back to his embrace and giving her a passionate kiss in front of everybody.

Chloe approached Kal and Lois very confused and shocked at the same time, pulling them on the arm. "What's wrong with you two? Did you... completely lost your mind or what?"

"No, Chloe. I have never been so sure in my whole life. Lois is the woman of my life and I've never felt what I'm feeling right now. You've always pined for me expecting we would hang out someday but honey? I'm sorry, that will never happen." He said, making Chloe look at him still shocked with his hard words. "I love Lois like I've never loved anyone before. And I'm sorry but I've never loved you."

"Hey, that's enough!" Jimmy said putting himself in front of Chloe, who was fighting against her own tears. "I don't know what has gotten into you tonight, but you have no right to threat Chloe like that. She doesn't deserve it. Do you know that she spends most of her time in the Planet doing stuff for you?"

"Well, that's her problem. I've never asked for a sidekick and I sure don't need one." Kal answered back making Jimmy look at him very angry.

"Clark… What's happening to you, son?" Martha asked horrified by his behavior.

"I'm free, mom. Like I've never been before. I'm with the woman I love and I'm sorry to say that, but… why do you keep in contact with that man?" he pointed to Lionel Luthor who looked at him confused. "If you know him well, dad has never trusted or liked him. How could do you that to Dad's honor?"

"Lois, aren't you going to say something about Clark's behavior?" Chloe asked with tears in her eyes and Lois looked at her annoyed.

"No. I'm with him 100. He is my man now. Get over it, Chloe. You have a boyfriend that adores you. Be happy with him and leave Clark alone---I mean… Kal."

"Kal?" Chloe looked confused as she watched Lois and Clark leaving the party together with Kal's arms around Lois's waist. "Oh no."

Chloe, Martha, Lionel followed them only to see Kal putting Lois in his arms before starting to float, shocking them. Lana went to talk to Clark one last time. She spotted Lois and Kal flying away from there.

"What's that??" Lana asked confused still looking at the sky. "Clark can... fly?"

"Well…" Chloe trying to think about something to say but before she could say anything Lana passed out in front of them minutes before Lex arrived.

"What happened?" Lex asked confused as he tried to awake Lana.

"She fainted." Martha answered as Chloe kept her eyes in the sky, wondering where Lois and Kal were heading to.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Lois and Kal were flying together above Metropolis's skies. Lois was still surprised and in awe by the new experience.

Lois said still not believe she was still flying with Kal. This is so amazing. I can't believe we are actually flying. It's so Wow!You've been saying that a lot since we left the party. Kal said chuckling with Lois's behavior. And you know what, babe? That's not the only extraordinary thing I can do. Believe me.More than flying? What are you? An alien from another planet? She asked, making Kal laugh.

I prefer Intergalactic Traveler, but yeah. Kal explained as Lois looked at him and sighed.

No. You are an angel. An angel that has fallen from heaven. A God. She said completely fascinated for what she had just found out. I can't believe I didn't notice you before. I was so blind.Well, we were both blind. But I can see it pretty clear now, Lois. You are the woman destined to be with me. You are my soulmate. Kal said with a smile making Lois giggle a little. That tattoo you did. How did you find the drawing?In the caves. They have some amazing artwork down there. This one just called my attention. It's beautiful. Lois explained when she noticed they were landing next to Olympus night club.

So you don't know anything about the bracelet? Kal asked, putting Lois in the floor. She stood next to him looking at Kal a little confused.

No. What bracelet are you talking about? Lois asked still confused while Kal look at her and smiled.

Never mind, my love. I'll explain about the bracelet later. The night is still young. We're going to party tonight!

The were already in the line to enter at the club when he recognized an old friend from his days of Atlantis, the club he used to hang out three years ago when he spent the summer in Metropolis.

The security guard of the club recognized him with his arms around Lois's neck. Long time I haven't seen you!Tony, it's good to see you too. Can I come in? He asked slipping a 50 dollar bill under Tony's hand as the guy just nodded and let him and Lois enter in the club.

Of course, Kal. New girl? He asked making Lois frown annoyed.

The only one. Kal answered before they entered, making Lois smile happily.

it seems you are very popular here, Kal. Lois pointed out as they arrived at the dance floor where people were dancing to the Mating Game. Kal approached the counter with Lois and called the bartender who came to serve them, quickly.

Kal. Where have you been, my man? The African-American young guy asked, frowning at him as if he was seeing a ghost. I thought you were dead.What made you think that? Kal asked. Phil kept looking at him confused.

Rumors were saying it. Phil explained, making him burst into laughter.

Good one. Well, no, I'm not. Anyway, this is Lois, my girlfriend. Could you bring something for us to drink? I'm thirsty.Sure, what do you want? Lois answered with a grin as Phil was taking notes of their orders.

Kal answered while Phil was making the drinks.

So, girlfriend, huh? It seems you've finally find the right girl, huh? Phil asked as Lois blushed a little for being called girlfriend.

Kal said putting his hand around Lois's neck and giving her a very linger and hungry kiss. She is the one.

Back to the Luthor Mansion, Chloe was leaving the ladies bathroom when she saw a very angry Jimmy waiting for her in the hallway with his arms crossed.

Care to explain me what the hell just happened? How can Clark talk to you like that? Jimmy asked. She still had her face red from crying. And you still have feelings for him?No, Jimmy. It's not like that. I swear. My feelings for Clark are history. Trust me. The only thing I feel for him now is friendship. Chloe said nervous, biting her lip.

Alright. So why did he talk to you like that? What is going on here?It's a long story, Jimmy.So tell me.Well, I think Lois and Clark are infected by some kind of substance. Chloe explained trying to not give too much information for Jimmy. You know, people in Smallville are infected by Kry meteor rocks all the time. They change their behavior and some of them even get some powers.Okay." Jimmy nodded still with his arms crossed, paying attention to Chloe's story.

A few years ago, Clark had contact with this red ring that we bought in High School. It's made of another kind of the meteor rock that fell from the sky in the first meteor shower in Smallville. This kind of rock makes Clark set all his inhibitions free and he calls himself Kal, just like Lois called him tonight.So, do you think Clark is infected by this meteor rock? Jimmy asked as Chloe nodded, hopeful she could convince Jimmy. And Lois too?That's my theory. Chloe pointed, looking at her watch. Look, everything started yesterday at the luau we went to, after Lois got tattooed in that tent. Clark was supposed to investigate why Lois was acting weird yesterday and this morning, but he never came back until tonight. So, my guess is that he was infected by the same thing Lois was. Maybe he got tattooed too but the side effects of the meteor rocks change from person to person. Lois is all love-puppy, she thinks she loves Clark while he is acting all alpha-male macho again.Yeah, that makes sense, I guess. Jimmy nodded while they left the party. So, what are we going to do?Well, I'll go to that studio tomorrow, first thing in the morning, to talk to this artist who made the tattoos, and maybe I'll have some answers and I'll be able to help them snap out of whatever is in their bodies. I have to bring my friends back, Jimmy before something worse happens.Worst than tonight? Jimmy asked, sounding very worried this time. Things can get even worse?You have no idea. Come on. Chloe said as Jimmy waved for a cab before they entered and went back to Smallville.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Olympus, Lois and Kal were on the counter drinking some tequila this time. They were licking the salt from each other hands, sucking up the tequila and biting down into the juicy, tangy limes. Lois dragged Kal to the dance floor where "Toxic" was playing.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

Lois threw her arms around Kal and began to move her hips. Kal put his arms around her waist as they moved to song's rhythm.

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

They kept dancing with their bodies close enough to drive them crazy as Kal's hands starts to slid through Lois's legs.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now_

With a growl, he pulled her into his arms and plugged them into a delicious, lingering kiss. They shared a gaze before starting to leave. The place was getting pretty hot for them.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Hey, I have an idea. Kal proposed as he pulled her back to his arms kissing her with passion and desire. Do you have an open mind?

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

Lois said with a smile, but wondering what Kal was up to. What do you have in mind?

Kal looked down and up and grinned at her. Follow me. He said, pulling her by the hand as they left the dance floor. Kal opened the men's bathroom that was pretty much empty as Kal brought Lois to one of the cabinets and lifted her dress, sliding her panties to her ankles. She keep looking at him smiling before biting her lip.

Kal took off his belt and opened the zipper of his pants letting them fell in his ankles as Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as she started to felt his erection arousing her belly.

I want you, Lois Lane. He said whispering in her ear in a husky voice. I can't wait any longer. I want you right now.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

Oh God! Lois moaned out loud as the ecstasy was filling their bodies quickly with passion. Oh God, Kal. I want you too. So much. Kal suddenly started to slide his hand under Lois's dress caressing her breast slowly, making her moan even more.

You know what? He suggested still kissing her. Let's go back to the hotel. We have more space there. What do you think?I couldn't agree more with you. She agreed smiling as he put his pants back as she did the same with her panties before they straightened their clothes and they left the club to go back to their hotel to continue their party.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Lois and Kal arrived in their hotel room, opening the door without stopping to kiss. They were all over each other. Kal closed and locked the door as the took Lois's jacket and threw it in the floor as she did the same with his jacket and his shirt.

Kal lifted Lois who wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck without stopping to kiss him. They jumped in the couch as Kal took off Lois's dress and threw in the floor, leaving her lying on the couch wearing only a bra and panties.

Lois helped Kal to take off his pants as he was ready to take off her bra when suddenly she put her foot in his bare chest and stopped him. He looked confused at her. Not yet!I thought that you wanted it too. Kal said narrowing his eyes still confused.

And I do. But I have a surprise for you first. She explained before getting up of the couch, picking one of the bags from a store and locking herself in the bathroom.

Kal sighed a little frustrated but went to the bed and sat down before taking the champagne out of the refrigerator and freezing it with his super-breath. Lois, what are you up to?You'll see. She screamed from the bathroom. Can you put some music on? Kal nodded before he turned on the radio that was playing a very mellow song. Suddenly Lois appeared wearing a sexy red harem outfit. It was a red headpiece with attached veil, top and veiled skirt with her belly exposed. Kal could notice her navel ring making him smile devilishly.

You look hot! Kal commented as Lois started to dance while. Kal could just watch.

Lois smiled before throwing him one of the veils while she continued to dance sexually to him. She was moving in the rhythm of the music making Kal more aroused about her. She took off another one of the veils and slide in his neck, teasing him. Kal suddenly pulled her body next to him and took off all of the veils in fast speed.

Kal, you are ruining everything! Lois complained as he took off her bra before pushing her to the bed.

I'm sorry, baby. But I can't wait anymore. I want you right now. He said as Lois lied down in the bed already naked as he was tracing kisses in her belly making Lois moan softly. Then he moved to caress her stomach, just bellow Lois's navel. He removed his hand for a moment to plant a light and wet kiss on her. He laid down over her, tracing kisses in her neck before starting to kiss her nipples. Kal sucked hard at it, making her moan and buckle against him, pleading for more.

He chuckled against her breast, biting it lightly and teasing her with his tongue in a way that only he could do. He sucked her harder again and she yelped.

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, arms moved up to his neck, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Feeling his erection inside of her as Kal starts to push his hips against hers, Lois panted hard.

Oh God!

Kal pulled her closer, kissing her lips, swallowing her moans, still rubbing her folds and clit, enjoying the way her body squirmed into his arms. Lois parted the kiss to pant, harshly, opening her eyes to look at him. He watched her blissful expression while she came, making those sounds he could easily get addicted to hear, and trying to breathe. As the waves of her orgasm ceased and her body stopped shuddering and writhing, she just held her arms around him, breathing against his skin.

They collapsed in bed exhausted trying to recover their breath. Lois sighed, resting her head against his bare chest while Kal caressed her hair before they both fell sleep.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Chloe and Jimmy arrived in the Namrepus Studio to snoop and try to find some evidence that could help Lois and Clark to snap out of the Red Kryptonite. Chloe decided that the best approach was split up and conquer, and that's what they would do.

So, you know what you are going to do right? Chloe asked Jimmy, who nodded with a smile. You distract her while I'll search for archives that leads to the effects of the red meteor rock. She must have them in someplace in her office. Jimmy nodded as Miranda appeared in the living room and looked at him annoyed.

You are Jimmy Olsen? She asked incredulous.

Jimmy babbled a little nervous.

You are my 10am?

Miranda sighed annoyed and shook her head. Follow me. Jimmy exchanged a glare with Chloe who was pretending to read a magazine while Jimmy entered in a room with Miranda.

So, did you already choose your tattoo? Miranda asked as Jimmy sat in the chair while he looked outside of the window and noticed Chloe entering in Miranda's office.

No, not yet. Can I see the pictures of the drawings you do? Jimmy asked trying to buy some time before Miranda could do the tattoo on him. Miranda sighed before turning around to pick the photo album.

Thank you.

Chloe entered in Miranda's office and closed the door behind her. She noticed a computer in the desk as she sat in the chair and opened the drawer, looking for discs that could help her. She found one labeled as Meteor Rocks as she put the disc in the computer and clicked in a folder named Red Ink and to her surprise the ink was made of red kryptonite and phenylethylamine, the love molecule.

Wow. And I thought that Kryptonite juice from High School did damage enough. But this seems like an aphrodisiac from hell! Chloe commented before picking a blank CD in her purse and copying the data while Jimmy was still trying to distract Miranda.

Chloe closed the drawer and left Miranda's office as she made a two tumbs up to Jimmy who chuckle when Miranda look at him already annoyed.

You know what? Jimmy said nervously, standing up. I changed my mind. I'm too young to do a tattoo anyway. They aren't really my thing. Thanks for your time. Jimmy said still nervous putting a 50 in her hand before running away with Chloe to leave the place. It's here! Chloe showed him the CD triumphantly, with a big smile on her face. Let's go to the Planet. So I can analyze this more carefully and find a away to bring the old Lois and Clark back before something happens.I agree

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Later in Lois and Kal's room, the sunlight invaded the window bathing it with the warm light, waking Lois up. She turned around to notice a slam as she saw Kal wearing a white bathrobe and closing the door, holding a breakfast tray.

Good morning!Good morning!Did you sleep well?Very well. Kal answered while he approached the bed and put the tray in the middle of it. Lois smiled at him as Kal took off his robe and climbed back to bed. I thought would be a good idea to ask for room service, I know how cranky you are without your coffee. Kal pointed out as Lois picked the coffee mug and took a sip before sighing. Kal picked one of the strawberries and placed it in Lois's mouth. She swallowed slowly before holding his hands.

You really have some big and strong hands in here. Lois pointed out looking at him with a devilish smile before picking his index finger and starting to lick it making him aroused. Lois put the tray on the floor and started to lick his neck before sliding her hand under the covers. She started to caress his cock, making him more excited.

What are you doing?What do you think I'm doing? Lois said with a sarcastic tone. I want you hard for me.

Kal groaned with his face burning, as he smiled at Lois. Only for you, baby. Lois took off the sheets looking down and smiling naughtily. Lois rested her head in his bare chest before starts to trace kisses in his body, making him groan. He pulled her closer to him as she sat on his lap ready for another round as her hand moved to touch him behind his neck. She pulled him closer for a kiss.

That's the best part of the morning: wake up sex. Lois commented while she was feeling his erection arousing her.

That's what I like in you, Lois. You are smart and sexy, a deadly combination.

"Oh... Kal..." she whimpers, her eyes closed and her face contorted in exquisite pain.

As the waves of her orgasm ceased and her body stopped shuddering and writhing, she just held her arms around him, breathing against his skin. She could still feel his hard cock against her body, his finger between her legs as she let out a sight.

That was good! Lois moaned with totally lust written on her face as Kal laughed at her with a mischievous grin.

I'm not done yet! Kal said a in a serious and dangerous tone making Lois more excited. He pulled her down for another kiss, moving their bodies so he could stay on top of her, pressing his weight against her and nestling himself between her opened legs.

I love when you play rough!

Lois could felt her heart racing fast as Kal was entering her slowly making both gasp at the sensation. He gently took each one of her breasts and sucked them hard making Lois whimper as he did circles with his tongue between the nipples.

You are so hot! Kal whispered in her ear as he sucked below her earlobe, kissing her neck as Lois was ready to come. Lois bucked her hips to encourage him to move fast but as her moans of approval got louder, he sped up, while she raised her own hips to meet his.

They sped up the pace and soon Kal was thrusting into her hard and fast, sweat all over his face and his chest. Lois closed her eyes, letting the waves wash over her once again, clenching against him one more time. With a final and loud moan he fell over her, breathing hard against her neck.

That was... amazing! Lois said trying to recover her breath with her arms around his chest.

I love you. He said surprising Lois who opened her eyes and mouth in shock. She wasn't expecting that from him. I think I've never been this happy in my whole life.I love you too, Kal. I wish we could stay like this forever.We could. Lois tilted her head confused, looking at him.

Kal suddenly get up before kneeling making Lois narrow her eyes. Lois Lane, do you want to marry me?

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

What did you just ask me? Lois asked, still surprised by Kal's proposal, wanting to make sure she had heard right.

I asked you to marry me.Are you serious?Of course I'm serious, gorgeous. He said, going back to bed, cupping her face with his hand and planting a nice, long kiss right on her lips. I want you to be my wife. Mrs. Lois Lane Kent. Do you want to marry me? he asked again with a sweet look that melted Lois's heart.

she suddenly said kissing him back. Of course I'll marry you, Clark Kent.

Kal grinned and planted another kiss on her lips. he said putting her in his arms and flipping her around the room. Now, get dressed. We still have so much to do, today.Like what? Lois asked after Kal put her on the floor as she pulled the sheets to cover her body.

Buy you a wedding band and a dress. My fiancée deserves the best. He said with a proud look.

Lois giggled before picking one of her bags and locking herself in the bathroom to change her clothes while Kal was looking at the newspapers looking for some stores and a church while he was making circles with a red ink pen in the address.

Kal picked the phone and started to dial to the church to save the place for tonight. Hello? I wanted to know if you are available tonight for a quick and small ceremony. He asked looking at the newspaper. Huh huh. You are? That's great. Lois Lane and Clark Kent. He nodded before writing the schedule at the same newspaper where he had circled the address. Sure. 9pm. Don't worry, I never get late.

Lois got out of the bathroom wearing a very low cut black silk dress with black high heels. Kal looked down and up to her and smiled. You are a vision!Thank you. She said with an evil grin before hugging him from behind. And just for you to know I'm not wearing any underwear.Good to know. Kal raised his eyebrow and gave her a mischievous grin. You are a very bad girl.I am. Lois giggled before caressing his arms noticing his tattoo. You know, I didn't notice before, but I loved the tattoo you did. I love stars.Thank you.

Kal picked his clothes and lock himself in the bathroom to change while Lois was putting some make up and a red lipstick on the lips. Think about it by the end of the night, we'll be Mr and Mrs Kent. Lois pointed out, looking at herself in the mirror and smiling. That would be the best night of her life. And then we can come back here for our honeymoon.I was counting on it. Kal yelled from the bathroom as Lois picked her purse and placed it on the desk before Kal got out of bathroom wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket, a black jeans and leather boots. Are you ready? Lois smiled as Kal walked in her direction placing his arms around her waist before planting a lingering kiss on her lips.

So, let's go.

On the Daily Planet, Chloe and Jimmy were looking at Miranda's files that Chloe had copied when they had gone to her studio t try to find a clue to help Lois and Clark to snap out of the red Kryptonite.

Jimmy asked, nervous.

Not much. But I found out that the ink wouldn't work if Lois and Clark weren't attract to each other. I mean, it doesn't need to be the first person they see to work, there must have some physical attraction to make it work.How come? Jimmy scratched his head confused.

It was all about the Pheromones aka a chemical substance secreted by animals which produces specific responses to other individuals of the same species. Chloe explained to Jimmy who paid attention to her. That stuff shouldn't work unless you're already physically attracted to the person. Then, it just over-rides our normal restraint.Oh... so Lois and Clark were already attracted to each other way before this mess started, right? Chloe nodded before focusing her attention in the computer screen again. There has to be some animal magnetism there. All this substance does is inhibiting that part of your brain that acts as an intellectual defense mechanism, leaving the person helpless to control themself.So, that explains their behavior. So what can we do to help them to snap out of it?Well. They didn't show up in Clark's farm or our apartment, so I'm guessing they are hiding in some love nest. So, what place you would go to please a girl in a honeymoon style?Metropolis Inn? Jimmy asked making Chloe grin.

That's my guess too. Chloe said before turning her computer off and grabbing her purse. Come on!What we're going to do there?Sneak in.

Later on the Metropolis Inn, after finding out in which room Lois and Clark were, Chloe and Jimmy dressed as employers of the hotel. Chloe opened the door of the room.

Yes, I was right. Chloe said with a proud grin. She showed Jimmy some of Clark's old flannel shirts under the closet. They were really here!Yeah, they were but I think the love potion got a little out of control. Jimmy said, pointing to the condom packs ripped off in the floor. I think we just came in the Sin City Love fest.

Chloe frowned at the visual picture. Jimmy, please. Don't put those images in my head.Look. It's today's newspaper with several addresses circling. Chloe pointed out reading careful. A jewelry, a Bride Store and a Church Oh my God!They are going to get married!Are you sure?It's the only explanation. Here says the wedding will be at 9pm at Downtown. We still have 9 hours before they cross that line. Come on! Chloe said determined, pulling Jimmy by the hand. We have to go to the farm and find Mrs. Kent. She'll help us.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Later, at the one of the finest jewelry in Metropolis, Lois and Clark opened the door and walked in. Lois was looking carefully at the counter, trying to pick the perfect wedding ring.

What do you think? The attendant asked Lois who was looking at a set of different wedding bands without much enthusiasm.

I don't know She sighed frustrated. They are all pretty but still isn't what I want. I want something special. Something that reminds me of Clark when I'm using and I'll have to use forever for now on. It's silly, I know.It's not silly, Lois. Kal said kissing her face with an embrace. You have all the right to pick the perfect ring.And how about this one Madam? The attendant asked again trying to look calm. 1 Carat Engagement Ring (G-SI1) w/ Baguette Diamonds – 0.10 Cts in 18K Gold. Jennifer Aniston won a similar to this when Brad Pitt proposed her.And look how that turned out. Don't you have the one he used with Angelina Jolie? Lois asked sarcastically as the attendant looked at her annoyed. I'm sorry. I can't choose one that I don't like.That's okay, Lois. I have an idea. Come with me. Kal said pulling her by the hand. I know a place when you will find the perfect ring.You do? Lois asked as they left the jewelry store. Kal put her in his arms and they flew away. Where are we going?North Pole.You are full of surprises, Kal. Lois said in a giggly voice as she noticed they were arriving the Artic as she started to tremble a little because of the cold weather. If I knew we would come here I would have brought my leather coat.It will not take long. I promise. Kal said smiling as they landed next to the Fortress of Solitude where Lois could recognize the place when they entered inside. She had already been there.

Hey, I know this place. I have already come here beforeYes. When my mom's plane crashed here. She told me about it.

Lois looked amazed around the Fortress. She felt at home; besides the cold she could feel a warm fuzzing inside of her stomach. She knew something amazing was about to happen.

Suddenly Kal picked a coal that he had on his pocket and squeezed it hard for Lois amusement. He used his heat vision to burn the coal that turned out into a diamond as he opened his hands.

Lois heartbeat was accelerating at this point. It still amazed her how much extraordinary things Clark could do and still, he managed to surprise her with every new power he showed her without any fear. He picked a facet and put the diamond in the tip before using his heat vision again to finish the procedure.

Kal gazed at Lois before smiling and putting the diamond ring in her left finger. It sparkled. Lois looked at her new engagement ring and smiled. That was exactly what she wanted.

It's perfect! She said all giddy with the biggest smile before cupped his face and share a passionate kiss. Thank you.You welcome. He grinned at her already excited to become her husband. Kal loved Lois so much that he didn't realize how much time he wasted trying to hate her when he knew all the time she was the woman meant to be with him. Now we need to buy you a dress!A dress? Lois giggled like she was a high school girl. She couldn't be any happier than she was at the moment. You mean a wedding dress?That's exactly what I mean. Kal nodded before putting Lois in his arms again and flying again. Up, Up and Away!

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Later at the elevator of the building where Lois and Kal would buy the wedding dress, Kal suddenly started to caress Lois's butt with his hand as Lois gazed at him surprised, blushing a little as he smiled devilishly at her.

When the last person left the elevator, Kal pushed a button making the elevator stop between floors.

What are you doing? Lois asked suspicious of what Kal was up to, now.

What do you think I'm doing? He answered before pulling her closer to another kiss. Her heart started to beat faster again. His kisses were intoxicating and she could easily become addicted to them. To him. He pushed her against the wall sliding his tongue on her mouth as their tongues collided. He needed her, deeply. And she needed him too.

Without stopping the kiss, Lois hands started to slide through his body as she unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his jeans, letting his pants and boxers fall down on his knees as Kal lifted Lois's dress before she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against her.

Oh God!

Kal's hand was traveling fast under Lois's dress as he reached her breast, touching it and caressing it slowly, making Lois moan softly. He slowly slipped the strap of the left side, leaving her breast exposed. He started to lick and suck her nipple. Lois's moans became more intense as her heartbeat was more accelerated right now.

Oh baby, I need you. Kal whispered while he was tracing wet and slow kisses over her neck. Lois was still with her legs around him holding him tight in a embrace while she could feel their skin collide in a fast friction.

I need you too, honey. she whispered back as their movements became faster and harder. Lois panted over his shoulder after they came at the same moment.

He had a smile on his face before putting his pants on as Lois fixed her dress covering her breast. Kal pushed the button as the elevator started to move again.

Now, let's see that wedding dress. Kal said proudly as the doors opened in the boutique store. You need to be the most beautiful bride this town will know.

Later, on the Kent's farm, Martha was cooking an apple pie when suddenly Chloe and Jimmy entered, scaring her.

Jimmy Martha said, putting her hand on her chest. You scared me.Sorry, Mrs. Kent. Chloe said sympathetically. But we need to talk to you.Something wrong? Martha asked, now sounding very worried. It's about Clark isn't it? And Lois?Yes. We got the antidote for the ink that's in the tattoos. But we need your help to stop their wedding. Chloe explained, shocking Martha.

Yes, they are going to be married tonight at 9pm. Unless we do something. Chloe suggested, trying to remain calm about the situation. I know Clark would never listen to me if we popped up there to stop them from doing this, but maybe he can hear you.I guess it makes sense. Martha nodded, letting a hopeful sigh out. I'll grab my purse. Do you have the address of the church?Yes, I have.Great. I'll back in a few minutes.Quick. We only have two hours!Okay, this will not take that long. I'll be right back. Martha explained before heading to her room while Chloe and Jimmy waited for her in the kitchen.

At the same time, in Clark's barn, he arrived with Lois, who was already dressed in a beautiful silk white dress that had a low cut in her back and with a cleavage in her breasts, exposing her tattoo. Kal was wearing a fancy tux. He pulled Lois by the hand towards the desk when he used for study, looking for something.

What are you looking for? Lois asked, curious and impatient at the same time.

Something that will complete your look. I think it will be the perfect wedding present. Kal explained, still looking through his drawers for the mysterious object.

More than the ring and the dress? Lois inquired, really confused when suddenly Kal screamed excited. I found it! He said excited when he grabbed a small platinum box as Lois tilted her head, intrigued. He opened the box revealing the bracelet that looked exactly like the one from her tattoo.

It's exactly like the drawing of my tattoo! Lois said picking the bracelet and looking at it carefully. How did youI received it as a gift a long time ago. It's meant to be for my soulmate. And I think our wedding couldn't be a more appropriate occasion. He explained before pulling Lois's arm gently as he opened the bracelet and put it in her wrist. It closed.

They shared a warm and fuzzy smile before the bracelet started to glow a white and very bright light in front of them, bathing their bodies with the blind light. When the light wore off, Lois looked at Kal and smiled.

What did you call me? She repeated with a giggle. It was prophesized that Naman would fall from the skies in a rain of fire. He would have the strength of 10 men and would be able to shoot fire with his eyes.Lois, what are you saying? Kal asked very confused, remembering the exact words that Kyla had said to him a long time ago when they had met. How did you know all that?I don't know. I just know. She said with a peaceful look, punching him in the arm. You are Naman, aren't you?I don't know maybe. He smiled proudly. I think that's probably some weird side effect of the bracelet. Maybe you should take it off.Don't you dare! Lois said with a serious look as she pulled him away through the stairs. It's mine and I loved it. Now, come on. We only have two hours to arrive downtown for our wedding.Alright, but you are sure you are okay? He asked, concerned. I don't want anything to happen to you.I'm fine, don't be silly. Come on. She said excited, as Kal put her in his arms before they rushed away from the barn.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Two Hours later, when Kal and Lois were already in the altar ready to get married, Chloe, Jimmy and Martha arrived in the church, ready to stop them.

"Stop this wedding!" Chloe said out loud, making them turn around to face them. "You can't get married!"

"Why not?" Lois asked annoyed putting her hands in the hips very angry. "Why you can't be happy for me once in your life?"

But for Lois's surprise, Chloe sprayed the antidote in the cleavage of her dress making Lois blink for a moment before Martha approached Clark with the green kryptonite, making him fall in his knees, already ditzy by the pain.

They felt the world spinning around them before they finally opened their eyes and faced each other, realizing what had happened.

"Clark?"

"Lois?" They said in unison before remembering everything that happened in the last 24 hours .

"Oh... my God!" Lois said with her eyes opened widely, looking very confused at Clark. "I... I need to go."

And before Clark could protest, Lois ran away, still wearing her wedding dress. She took a cab to go back home.

"Wow, she is really upset." Clark pointed out, frustrated. "I don't know what I'll do to fix that."

"Just give her some time to process everything, Clark." Chloe suggested with a friendly smile. "She'll forgive you, I'm very sure of that. I know my cousin."

"I hope you are right, Chloe."

"I know I'm." Chloe said with a sarcastic smile. "You'll see."

"Thanks, Chloe. But I think I'll go too." Clark said when he was already leaving the church before Martha put her hand in his shoulder.

"Need a ride, son?" She asked with a smile.

"No, mom. I think I rather walk this time. Need to do some thinking. You understand, right?"

"Of course, Clark. I'll see you at home, then."

"Yes, I'll see you at home, mom." He said hugging her. "And Chloe, thank you for saving Lois and me."

"No problem. What are friends for?" She said giggling, before giving him a hug. Clark left the church as well.

"So, now what will they do?" Jimmy asked, curious about the situation.

"I'm pretty sure Clark will figure out." Martha commented with a friendly smile as they walked through the altar, before leaving the church too.

Five days later, Clark was in his loft thinking about what happened beween him and Lois when he heard footsteps. He turned around thinking it could be Lois coming to talk to him, but his smile fade away when he noticed Lana standing there.

"Lana?" Clark said surprised, with a disappointed face.

"Clark… you seem disappointed." The brunette said, while she was arriving the loft.

"No, I was just surprised. What are you doing here?" Clark asked a little bit annoyed.

"We need to talk, Clark. Especially after what you said to me in the party. All the things you said… is that what you really think?" Lana asked curious shaking her head. "Do you really think I'll marry Lex because of his money? I love him, Clark."

"I don't know, Lana. I'm sorry if I hurt you but…I guess I can't help to feel the way I feel."

Lana sighed before approaching him. "That's okay. I wouldn't expect for you to be happy with this wedding after all. Clark… I have to ask you another question. How is that you can fly?"

"What?"

"I saw you flying with Lois that night. I guess I fainted after that but, I'm pretty sure I saw you two flying."

"Lana… I…"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Lex. It's your secret after all. I guess that explains why you were always so secretive and mysterious. I just wished you could have trusted me like you trusted Lois."

"I guess we'll never know, right?" Clark said, before he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, Lana. I've got to go. Chloe is waiting for me in the Daily Planet and I have to talk to her."

"Alright." Lana nods before turns around to leave the loft. "I just hope that you can forgive me someday."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For marrying Lex."

"Lana, it's your life. I don't have to forgive you for anything. We're done." Clark explained very determined before Lana nodded with a sad smile and walked away. Clark sighed in relief.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Later in the Daily Planet, Chloe was typing her story in the computer when suddenly Clark arrived in her basement. 

"Hey, Clark!" She said, with a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"I'm still a little ditzy but… I guess I'm better now. Thanks to you, Chloe. You are a good friend. Thank you."

"Well, Jimmy helped me too. If wasn't for him I would have never been able to sneak in that Studio to get the info about the antidote, so you could thank him too."

"I'll do that. Where is he?" Clark asked, looking around noticing Jimmy wasn't around. 

"He is out in an assignment, but he'll be back before lunch. But you can talk to him later if you want to."

"Sure. Listen, Chloe… I'm so sorry for what I said to you in the party. I don't know why I said all those things. I didn't mean them."

"Clark, let's be honest here for a second okay? I think you actually meant everything you said that night. I know I'm too attached to you and that almost coasted me my relationship with Jimmy. Lois was right; I need to focus on him right now. And on my job. I guess you really don't need a sidekick after all."

"I'm sorry, Chloe… I didn't want to…"

"That's okay. I need to stop pining for you now that I have a boyfriend. It's ridiculous anyway. But don't worry, I'm still your best friend and confident. If you need me I'm all ears." Chloe said with a smile making Clark smiles as well. "Don't worry, Clark. Everything is going to be okay. By th way, what happened to the money you stole?"

"I returned it to the bank in an anonymous donation. And returned the clothes too. Well, except the ones Lois was wearing, I still have to talk to her about it." Clark explained, before sighing a little nervous. "Did you talk to Lois"? Clark suddenly asked, making Chloe narrow her eyes amused.

"Yes, I did." Chloe answered, noticing how anxious he was. "Didn't you?"

"Not yet. It's been five days Chloe, and she is not answering my calls. I'm starting to get worried."

"Clark, this is just the Lois Lane way to deal with things. She loves you, you know? She is just… really confused about everything. And tired if you want to know… it seems you almost broke her vagina." Chloe said chuckling, making Clark blush.

"Chloe!"

"I'm kidding, but according to her you two had sex at least 8 times in less than 24 hours. I think she just needs a little space to put her thoughts in order." 

"Do you think she'll be able to talk to me today?" Clark asked, really nervous. 

"Maybe. Look, she was sleeping when I left our apartment earlier. Seems she'll only go back to work on the Inquisitor tomorrow, so you still have some time to talk to her. Why don't you go there now?"

"Do you think so?"

"Hey, I know Lois better than anyone. Trust me. She misses you, Clark. But she is too stubborn to admit it or to do the first move."

"I miss her too, Chloe. So much. Too much. I think… I think I love her."

"So go there and tell her. I'm pretty sure she loves you too." Chloe suggested making Clark open a big smile. "Now, go. Shoo. I have work to do and you have to talk to Lois."

"I will. Thank you, Chloe." Clark said hugging Chloe before running away to the Talon to talk to Lois.

Lois woke up a little late that morning, hearing knocks on her door. She was wearing Clark's favorite flannel shirt and a pair of white socks and looking very tired. 

"I'm coming!" She yelled to the door before opened still a little sleepy. For her surprise Clark was there standing holding a rose bouquet. "Clark?"

"Hi, Lois." Clark said, a little shy, before giving the bouquet to her. "This is for you."

"Oh. Thanks. Do you want to come in?" She asked a little uncomfortable, as Clark entered in the apartment before Lois locked the door. "Why did you bring me flowers?'

"So you could forgive me. Hey, is that my shirt?"

"Yes. I kinda borrowed it the last time I slept in the farm. I was going to return it but… it's so soft and smells so good. I kinda postponed it since then…. And Clark, you didn't need to bring me flowers. I forgive you, although I don't think I need to forgive you for anything, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, we both weren't yourselves right? We are intoxicated with that tattoo ink."

"I don't know, Lois… The things I ask you to do. I mean… in the club, in the elevator…" Clark remembered, still feeling guilty about everything. "I would have never asked you to do something like that if I was myself."

"Clark, and I wouldn't do that if I didn't want to. So, stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault. Do you want the shirt back? I can send it to you later."

"No." Clark chuckles still looking at Lois a little embarrassed. "You can keep it. If you like that much."

"But it is your favorite shirt."

"It looks way better on you."

"Thank you,." Lois said with a smile. An awkward silence filled the room. "I'm sorry I didn't call you or answered your phone calls, Clark."

"Yes, that's the reason I came. I was worried about you."

"I just need to think. It was too much to process. Not only our little sex adventure but also the fact that you are an… intergalactic traveler." She said giggling, making Clark chuckle a little. He noticed Lois was still wearing the bracelet. 

"You are still with the bracelet?" 

"Yes. I can't take this stupid thing off." Lois explained, a little annoyed. "I've already tried everything but it seems to be attached to my wrist."

"Let me see." Clark said, approaching her and touching her wrist when suddenly the bracelet opened. It started to glow, almost blinding them. 

After the light faded away, Lois looked at Clark and smiled. "I missed you, Smallville."

"I missed you too, Lois." Clark confessed when he felt the gently touch of Lois's hand against his face. "So, you are okay for me being… from another planet?"

"Of course I am. I guess this explains all the things you can do and all the people you already saved." She remembered him with a grin, cupping his face before give him a passionate kiss. 

"I love you, Lois." Clark said.

"I love you too, Clark." Lois sighed with a giddy expression as Clark put her in his arms and carried her to her room. "And don't blame yourself for what Kal did. I actually liked this side of you, you know? He was sexy… and very creative."

Clark placed Lois in the bed and frowned a little annoyed. "I can be creative."

"Oh yeah?" Lois raised her eyebrow, still skeptical. "Prove it."

Clark looked around before noticing Lois's scarf hanging in her couch. "Lois, do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Clark. Especially after everything we went through. Why are you asking?"

"Just to prove you I can be very creative." Clark explained before picking the scarf and putting it in Lois's eyes, blindfolding her. 

"Naughty boy." Lois joked, already excited for what Clark had in mind. She took off her socks before laying in the bed waiting for Clark do his move. 

Clark opened the buttons of her shirt, revealing her exposed breasts. Lois was lying in the bed with her shirt opened when she felt a breeze next to her making her more excited. 

Clark smiled at her as he picked a glass with ice cubs and put it in the floor. He picked one of the ice cubs and started to slide it through Lois's mouth slowly, making her lick her lips. 

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, don't stop."

He keeps sliding the ice cub in Lois's jaw line and neck making her quiver a little before he moved to between her breasts making Lois shrugs a little, already excited with Clark's little game. 

She moaned lowly when Clark's slid the ice cub around her belly button, going further as Lois moans became louder. He pulled down her panties before sliding the ice cub between her legs. making her pant. 

"Oh God!"

Clark took off his clothes as he lied down next to Lois, giving her another passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He started to trace kisses in her neck, moving down to her body while he picked another ice cub and starts to rub against Lois's nipple making her whimper as the cold ice touched her skin once again. He looked at her and smiles before starting to suck and lick her nipple that was hard and erected. 

He keept tracing kisses in her body, down to her belly button until Lois felt a burning between her legs as she could feel Clark's wet tongue tasting her, licking her like she was just a juicy fruit, making Lois pant hard ready to reach her climax, holding the sheets hardly before she finally came. The waves of the orgasm hit her. 

Clark came back to her side as Lois took off the scarf of her eyes as he lied down on top her, making Lois smile. 

"That was amazing, Clark. I have no idea how creative you could be." Lois murmured still trying to recover her breath. "Thank you."

"You are my muse, Lois." Clark confessed while Lois was caressing his broad and strong arms against her as she pulled him closer to another kiss. Yes, they weren't into the effects of any substances anymore, but their kisses and touches were still are intoxicating, which left them craving for more. They were already addicted to each other. 

Clark entered her as she could feel his erection arousing against her entrance, making Lois whimper at the sensation. Lois bucked her hips as Clark started to push against her in fast and unsteady movements, making Lois feel like the world was spinning around her. Her heart was beating fast and she could felt she was about to come at any moment when she felt a hot wave hit her when she finally felt the orgasm fill her body. 

"Oh God…" She said between moans, still trying to regain her straight. 

Their bodies collided in the bed as they are trying to recover their breath as Clark started to caress her face while he could hear her heartbeat that was very accelerate. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm great." She confessed with a sly grin looking at him. "I think you proved your point, Smallville. You are very creative."

Clark brought her close to him in a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. Lois lied down in his chest while Clark was caressing her hair. "You know, I think we should date." Clark suddenly said surprising Lois.

"Really? Don't you think it's already too late for that? I mean, we already skipped the date part straight for the sex." Lois reminded him, making Clark sigh. 

"I know, Lois but… I think we should date. I mean, I love you and you love me and yes, we already slept together, but that doesn't mean we can't date, right?"

"I guess you are right, besides, I think being Clark's girlfriend wouldn't be that bad, especially after everything that happened right?" 

"Right." Clark nodded with a smile he couldn't control anymore. He was just too happy. "Besides, you are really destined to be with me, so it's only fair we stay together, the way it's supposed to be."

"I guess." Lois giggled before Clark brought her closer for another tender and passionate kiss before they fell sleep between each other's arms.

**The End **


End file.
